


Daybreak

by darklittlestories



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, reference to Kid Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/pseuds/darklittlestories
Summary: They meet on a rooftop at sunrise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinknoonicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknoonicorn/gifts).



> You were the first to comment on my first story, or one of the very first, and it's been a gift to get to know you since then. You mean so much to so many of us:)  
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> Pinknoonicorn, you are such a darling soul. Happy birthday to you, sweetpea. 
> 
> *Edited by myself barely and in the same sitting as I dashed this out like a madwoman hoping to finish before time zones made it impossible for Pinkie to see this on her actual birthday. Please point out any typos or errors you find, as always*

Loki is still awake, so he's wandered to the roof to watch the sun rise in the New York February air. His boots click on the frosted concrete, his breath is a barely visible puff. He curls both gloved hands around his coffee mug and watches as snakes of steam writhe and reach upward before disappearing.

He sips and watches as the eastern sky begins to lighten. He turns to look westward because he loves this moment when the sky is two things at once, when before him he can see the quickening morning but behind him stars still dot a field of blue-black.  

He turns, and he's startled so that the sound of his mug shattering reaches his ears before he registers the fact that he's dropped it.

Thor is standing there, shadowed, though his eyes reflect the wan eastern light back at Loki.

He's never come to Loki's apartment before. Loki always visits him at the Avengers’ tower or they meet in the city, and those things both happen rarely.

“What's the matter?” Loki asks, when he's gathered himself.

“No, nothing has happened. I wanted to see you.” Thor steps forward.

“Why?” Loki asks, wary and edgy. He intends to project indifference and fails. He sounds brittle and insecure. He feels brittle and insecure. Thor's close enough Loki can feel his radiant warmth.

“I do not need a reason, Brother,” he says, but his eyes shine and his voice is thick. He steels himself visibly and continues. “But I do have reason this day.”

“Thor? What is it?” Loki sounds small but worry has knotted up his belly and he doesn't care.

“Loki, it is the date of your birth. Your birth... into this form. I wished,” and tears spill over and slip down his cheeks. “I merely wanted to wish you well.”

Loki stares. The sun rises over the horizon behind him and Thor is painted in golden light, tears sparkling in rainbows on the fine hairs of his beard.

Loki whispers, “I did not know. I'd forgotten.” He looks away. He can't hold the weight of emotion in Thor's gaze. It presses upon him and he can't breathe. He's not the fledgling innocent his brother thinks. He's a stolen self, he is a singularity of theft and lie and everything about him is unforgivable.

Thor places a gentle hand under Loki's chin and softly guides his face to meet his own, but Loki closes his eyes. Tears splash gracelessly over Loki's cheeks, burning their paths into his chilled skin.

Thor's lips touch his brow, soft and warm and impossible as a summer breeze. They lay down tiny kisses on Loki's eyelids, chaste but unbearably intimate. He kisses Loki's wet cheeks and Loki chokes out an involuntary sob.

“Oh Loki, my sweet brother,” Thor strokes the back of his head affectionately and shushes him. Loki tries to pull away but Thor knots his fingers into his hair, anchoring him.

In this instant the pressure and terror give way to something like gravity and comfort and Loki tilts up his head, eyes open. Thor holds him steadily but with great care between the hand cupping his skull and the fingers still at his chin. Thor skims them down to Loki's throat, and their mouths meet.

Loki's hands fly to Thor's face, tracing his jawline and their mouths are both open. Loki rises to his toes, reaching and hungry, and it feels like Thor is embracing him from above and around and from within. He is inside Loki's mouth with greedy, searching licks and Loki moans into the kiss. It is the sound of surrender.

They kiss until neither of them can breathe and then part only enough to inhale the other’s air. They stay there until the darkness of the western sky has all been swallowed by the sun.

Their shadows are a single shape cast at their feet.

“I love you, Loki,” Thor says against his lips. “The day you were returned to me was the most perfect moment of my life.”

Loki hides his face against Thor's chest. “And this is mine, Brother.”


End file.
